An IC tag is an example of a non-contact data receiving/transmitting body which can receive or transmit information from or to the outside using electromagnetic or radio waves as a medium, similar to an information recording medium for radio frequency identification (RFID).
A known example of an IC tag includes an IC chip, a first antenna connected to the IC chip, and a second antenna for use as a booster that is arranged adjacent to the first antenna and resonates with the first antenna in a non-contact manner (for example, see Patent Literature 1).